The Book of Adventures
by Matchmakingdove1028
Summary: What happens when Emilly finds a book that crosses her path? Major Fun and Mayhem! Will the Book cause Trouble? or will it help Emilly and Blue in their matchmaking business? Let the FUN Begin ! Rated T for cussing :P I'm really sorry about my stupid writing on the first chapter but i promise it will get better :) Genre's Romance/Humore/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy this story! I was thinking about a story like this and now It's here~! Please read~! Also note that Blue is the girl in this story and the rest of the following stories. I'm verry sorry Yes I know that the first chapter is sucky but i needed a jump start from this, i hope you forgive my sucky 1st chapter and still continue to read on :)

* * *

It was a sunny day and a brunette with violet eyes skipped happily on the road that leads to her house humming a cheery tune, she was excited to get home because today is Friday! Which also meant pokedex holder bonding time, everyone has to get there by 5 and everyone sleeps over there considering the house being big and they could have pillow fights or watch movies together.

It was a normal Friday until a book crossed her path.

* * *

**Emilly's POV**

"Fufufufufu…. I wonder what's gonna happen this time?" I asked myself and I laughed as I replied back to myself "What am I talking about? Life's never dull with us!" I giggled after that thought. "hmmmm?" I hummed as I saw something brown and gold in the grass.

"A book?" I asked myself and blew the dust of the book and coughed a bit. "I wonder what's in it?" she mused to herself as she opened the book only to find out that it was an unreadable language. I huffed in annoyance and ran all the way home. When I got there I burst the door open and shouted "Hey everyone~! I'm home!"

**Blue's POV**

I was teasing Yellow about Red until I heard the door burst open and a familiar voice was heard "Hey everyone~! I'm home!" "Emilly!" I shouted as I ran to her "How's it goin sis? And what's with that book?" I asked curiously. If there was one thing between our small family being Silver,Emilly and Me we would get to the bottom of something suspicious and curious. "Huh? It looks really old." I said grabbing everyone's attention.

"That's because it is silly!" she said as she closed the door and sat down on the couch. "What is it about Amethyst sempai?" I heard Platina ask Emilly and her replying "Platina you may call me Emilly, you don't need to be so formal!" I heard her laugh happily.

**Silver's POV**

After listening in a bit about the book and how one-san found out I asked her "What do you think it's about?" casting a glance over to Crystal who was thinking hard. "I don't know actually, it's unreadable" I heard Emilly huff in annoyance. "Emilly sempai, perhaps me and Crystal sempai can help you with it." I heard Platina offer. "That would be good thank you but all I need is to identify the language and I'm as good as done!" I heard her cheerily reply.

"Well enough with this~!" I heard Blue say to everyone as she grabbed the book and went upstairs to put the book at Emilly's bedroom but as she was going up "Start the party without me everyone!" she said and continued up the stairs. "Well you heard her!" I heard Emilly say "Let's Party!" she continued followed by "YEAH!" from them except a troubled looking Green. I wouldn't blame him knowing our friends.

~Time Skip 7:45 in the morning~

**Emilly's POV**

I released a sigh as I ate my breakfast and started up the stairs for the book. I went to my bedroom which was baby blue with gold edgings and a bit of silver. There were a few eevee's on the wall, them being my favourite pokemon as well as my first.

There was a desk with a computer on top accompanied with a comfortable office chair and a bookshelf filled with books and stacks of paper. A big drawer for my clothes and a bed with snow white sheets and the blanket having a few of my drawings on it and some of my favourite pictures from the internet. There were a few drawing materials on the desk with a printer/scanner beside the comp with headphones that has a mike attached. And finally a small bedside table with a small lamp and a door leading to the bathroom.

I took the old book carefully from my bedside table and quickly left as fast as I came and started making myself cozy at the sofa carefull not to step on anybody at the floor on my way. With a heavy sigh i started reading the book trying to figure out what language it is. Minutes later Green and Platina woke up. "Hey. Good Morning." I greeted them lazily and they just nodded in response. "If you want to use the bathroom you know where to go and if you want breakfast first then it's at the table but it might be a little cold." I warned them as they picked to eat first.

Minutes after Platina,Blue and Silver woke up. And then Gold and Crystal followed by Sapphire,Ruby,Emerald and Pearl. And last but not least Dia,Red and Yellow. It was 10:38 by the time everyone was awake and going.

When everyone was up and running we all started pitching in on finding out the language the book has, except for Gold that is. "Crys, Let's go outside!" Gold whined to Crys making her reply "Gold, your not doing anything at all you have no right to say that at all." "Ouch, harsh much?" I teased Crys making her blush "Shut up…." She replied her face still flushed. "Emilly sempai, I might have an idea about what language this is." Platina said politely "What is it?" I asked eagerly "these are unknown. And I do hope that you can understand." She replied.

"Now that you mentioned it, it does look like unkown they just… look different." Green said "But it does look like the normal alphabet if you look really close." Green pointed out. "Hmmmm…. I think that's it." I said "It's already 12:58 and it's already late for lunch, who wants to go eat at mc psyducks or jolly combee?" I asked them. It took a long time but we finally decided and we were going to mc psyducks.

**Yellow's POV**

After we arrived at mad psyducks Gold,Pearl,Dia and Sapphire scrambled all over looking for a table to sit at while Green,Blue,Red,Platina and me went to order for food while the rest went to the table that Gold seemingly (A/N Cough Cough he used his charm Cough Cough) found. We all agreed between me,Red,Blue,Green,Emilly and Platina that we needed a grown up there besides Silver and Crystal so Emilly volunteered. But she might have done something as the table was really noisy a while ago and now it was so quiet you could hear a mouse squeak. As Red,Green,Platina and I looked at the table in wonder of what happened while Blue smirked looking like she knew what happened. After we ordered food, and a bit more for Dia. We started going to the table and as we ate it was complete silence and it made me nervous so I asked "What happened?" and figures out, that was all we needed to know.

**Gold's POV**

"Now behave yourself or you'll get what's coming to you, alright?" I heard Emilly say to us in a warning tone.

~Flash Back~

After we all settled in at the table I started a challenge "Hey Saph! Dia! You guys want to start an eating contest?!" I asked them obviously excited. "Yeah! I do! I do!" Saph shouted as Dia said "I would like to join too." While he was munching on a burger. Even if I was curious where Dia got the burger I felt like it was best to leave it alone "Alright! Are you guys ready?!" I shouted to them "YEAH!" Saph and Dia replied shouting as Dia seemed to have finished his burger already. "Are you sure?! Cuz no one can beat ME!" I shouted again at them with determination. "We're Sure!" I heard Dia and Saph shout again "Are you re-" I started shouting but was cut off as silver tapped my shoulder right after I felt a dark presence and saw where Silver jerked hus thumb making shivers run down my spine.

"Ummm…. Ano.. is everything ok Emilly sempai?" I added sempai feeling that it would give me a better chance of living. "Yes, everything's ok." I heard her reply as bitter sweet as I could have ever heard. "Now." I shuddered a bit knowing her tone "WOULD YOU KINDLY EXPLAIN WHY SHOUTING IN A PUBLIC PLACE IS A GOOD IDEA?" She said threatingly. "Eep! No we won't shout again!" Me,Saph and Dia said scared. "Now behave yourself or you'll get what's coming to you, alright?" I heard her say in a warning tone.

~End of Flash Back~

"I see, so that's what happened." I heard Senior Yellow or Yellow sempai say as she sweat dropped along with Green,Red, and Platina while Silver and Blue knowningly smirk.

3rd Person

As everyone was finishing lunch they started to go to the entrance to part ways. Crystal to Proffesor Oak's lab, Gold to the day care, Silver to go training (A/N again *sigh*),Platina to go back home,Pearl and Dia to practice their manzai,Saph to help her papa,Ruby to tend to his pokemon at home,Rald to go to his old orphanage,Green to Proffesor Oak's lab to do research,Red and Yellow were gonna spend some bonding time together getting a bit of teasing from Blue and Emilly,Blue to who knows where and Emilly to go back home and explore the book she found.

Little did they know that there was a huge role that all of them were going to play in the mere future.

* * *

Hey! How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad! I hope you guys enjoyed and I went over time with this -w- Leave a Review PLZ! It makes me feel loved and that people actually care : )


	2. The Good News

Hey! Welcome to chap 2! I haven't updated because I was going through many things that could happen in the story, but I have finally made a decision! This may or may not have a cross over and also have a genre of adventure. (Duh! That's what's it's called! Stupid me :P) well! I hope you enjoy and read this! Reviews are apprecieated!

* * *

**Emilly's POV Time and Date: 10:48 A.M. June 6**

I released a heavy sigh as I closed the book, but not after I slipped in a piece of paper inbetween the pages I was studying. "This is harder than I thought, I really should have studied the unkown's better." I thought as I closed my laptop but now after I heard a shout from the door "Hey guys I'm home! So get your asses down here!" a familiar voice shouted as me and Silver were heading downstairs to greet Blue.

"Hey! What's with all the commotion today?" I asked with a joking tone as Blue giggled. "It's Friday silly! Everyone's coming here at 5 just like always! So you have to help me set up the place." She reasoned as she was grinning so wide it was getting creepy. "What happened? Why are you so happy?" I asked her as she excitedly replied. "I was hoping you were gonna ask that! Wait.. scratch that I knew you were gonna ask! I have an announcement to tell all of you!" Blue shouted and I was preety sure that the neighbors could hear her voice.

"What's the announcement?" I asked curiously. "It's for me to know and you to find out later~!" she singsonged just as I thought of a tease.

**Blue's POV Time: 10:50 A.M.**

"Did you and Green get together already?" I heard Emilly ask as she raised a brow as I blushed. "T-That's not it!" I stuttered. "Nah, I'm preety sure now that you guys got together." She pushed "That's not it! And it's not fair that I can't pair you with someone!" I huffed as they started to laugh. "Shut up! Let's go back to work!" I shouted as my blush got worse until I couldn't help it anymore and steam left my ears as my face grew into a lovely shade of scarlet. "Stupid Emilly!" I cursed in embarrassment in my thoughts as I could hear them laugh again.

**Crystal's POV Time: 4:50 P.M.**

I was reading a book at my home as I thought about earlier today.

_~Flash back start~_

"Huh?" I asked professor Oak as he told me and Senior Green that we didn't need to work today. "You see, you'll find out later from Blue and I can assure you that the next following days you will be very busy." He said happily. "Blue?! Are you sure it was a good decision?" I heard Green ask him as his smile only grew wider. "Green, you know you need to have more faith in her if you want her to be your girlfriend." I heard him say as I couldn't help the snicker I allowed to escape as I saw Green-san blush crimson. "F-Fine then! Crys let's go and rest for tonight." I heard him say hurriedly as I followed him allowing laughter to flood my ears.

_~Flashack end~_

Don't get me wrong we all knew that Silver and Green started taking a liking to it already he just wasn't sure about Blue. We all knew that our families and the proffesors knew about Friday night, Heck it could be a tradition already. I sighed for what seems like the 10th time of the day and glanced at the clock. "4:53 huh? Better get ready then." I said aloud and started climbing the stairs to get ready, trust me when I say this you do NOT want to be late for this last time I was it was not preety.

**Blue's POV Time: 5:06 P.M.**

I was growing excited as everyone was in check today, but it's not like none of them didn't want to attend everyone never missed a chance to come! Don't take it the wrong way and think that they come here to not get Me and Emilly pissed off but because they really just enjoy it.

"Hey everyone! Now that everyone's here I would like to say an announcement." I shouted and everyone was listening carefully to what I was saying glad of the outcome I continued. "So as you all know that you've all been informed that I have something to tell you all!" I shouted once again seeing them all nod I continued. "The news is that… We're going to a school called Poke High!" I shouted excitedly as everyone gave a shocked "Eehhhhhh?!" I giggled at their response. "You see the proffesors say that we have so many adventures to share that it might be good to learn more! So we have to study from now on all through out college!" I said. "BUT-" I said grabbing their attention like before. "They said that it doesn't mean that we have to stop our adventures but instead we're going to have adventures in high school!" I finished excitedly as everyone gave their own smile.

**Emilly's POV Time: 5:15 P.M.**

I was so glad about the news! You wanna know why? Why it means that I can have more shippings to my collection! I giggled at that thought but was interrupted as Platina and Crys asked me questions. "Hey, how's the book coming?" I heard Crys ask. "Like Hell! I wish I studied it more!" I exclaimed as I laughed causing them to laugh along with me. "Hold On! I forgot one thing!" I heard Blue exclaim as some people like me,Silver and Red laughed at a bit. "School will be starting this coming Monday so you guys better be ready! Also the name of the school will be called Pokespe High!" I heard Blue shout again as she strolled over where the DVD's were. "Time to watch a movie!" I said excitedly as Platz and Crys nodded at me.

"No scary movies please!" I shouted at Blue only to see her smirk. "Thanks for reminding me~!" she said with a wink and inserted a disk into the DVD player. "NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOo!" I screamed dramaticly. "Nice acting Senior!" I heard Gold say "Thanks!" I replied. "But seriously, I'm not good with horror movies and stuff." I said as we started getting to our seats and watched the movie.

* * *

So how was it?! Was it ok? I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this! I'm verry sorry for the spelling mistakes and I might submit another chap today for forgiveness! Bye~!


	3. The introduction of the school

Hey hey hey! I decided to update later on tomorrow and today is tomorrow! How you guys enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

**Date: Monday**

**Time: 7:30 A.M.**

**Emilly's POV**

I woke up as an annoying very day sound entered my ears "mmm 1 more minute." I said to no one at all until I realized….. "Aaahhh! I forgot! I have to wake up Blue!" I shouted but quickly hushed down as I knew others were still sleeping, so I got of the bed and took a bath. I wore my uniform which was a t-Shirt with a small breast pocket and on it was the symbol of our school which was a pokeball and words that said "Pokespe High". My skirt ended right above my knee and I was putting on my baby blue tie on my neck.(A/N the girls get to choose the colors of their ties same goes for the boys but the boys have bigger ties.) I quickly went down to the kitchen and started making toast and prepared the pan and oil for cooking, after that I went to the bathroom took a small pail and filled it halfway with water and marched up to Blue's room.

"Blue! Waaaake uuuuup~~~~" I said while shaking her. "Waaaaaake UUUUP!" I said again, sadly I didn't have time for this and for us a first impression was really important so I shook her faster than before. "BLUE! WAAAAKE UPPPPP!" I shouted but she still didn't budge! All she said was "mmmm 5 more minutes….." that was enough to tick me off as I took the pail and threw it at her. That was enough to wake her up.

"Gaah! Emilly WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I heard her exlaim. She was angry at ME for using my time and patience to wake her up?! That was enough for me. "It's Monday baka! It's the first day of school! I already helped you with a mini—shower so get up!" I shouted and by that I was pretty sure now that Silver was up by that. "What?! Time flies so fast!" I heard her say and rush to the bathroom with her towel in hand. I took out her uniform and rushed downstairs to get the toast and started making bacon, by the time I started cooking I heard another shower tap open. "That's Silver's." I thought and continued cooking.

By the time I was done cooking and preparing breakfast they went down and we started eating breakfast, I was the first to finish and started getting my bag until…. "Hey Emy! You might want to fix your hair." I heard Blue say and as I looked at my hair I forgot to comb it! I was in such a rush I ran upstairs and combed my hair as fast as I could and put on a baby blue headband with a small ruby heart at one end. Satisfied with the work I went downstairs and we went off to school, it would take about 5 minutes or so "But we have to hurry." I said to myself as I looked at my watch on the way "7:43!" I shouted. "School starts at 8." I heard Silver say and we all broke into sprint and ran all the way to school.

**Yellow's POV Time: 7:51 A.M.**

"Ahhh! We only have a few minutes until class starts, they told us to go to the auditorium first." I said out loud to myself and squeaked with surprise when I heard a voice behind me. "Hi Yellow! How are you doing?" I turned around and saw Red with Gold and Crystal. "Hello Yellow Sempai!" I heard Crystal greet while Gold just said 'Yellow' without any 'Senior or Sempai'. After that Crystal scolded Gold about being formal while I just giggled and said "It's alright, but I'm not so sure about the teachers though!" I joked and asked them if we should go ahead already and they said yes, but before any of us could make a step ahead we were covered in a ball of dust and we started coughing and all we could hear were heavy breathing. And before Red could ask "Who are you?" we heard "Yes! We made it! And it's only… 8:02!" first. By then the dust had cleared showed no one else but Emilly,Blue and Silver. Before we could go to greetings Blue and Emilly ran inside while Silver walked in a slower pace.

**Green's POV Time: 8:05 A.M.**

"Where are they? Their gonna be late! I could have sworn I saw Yellow,Red,Crystal and Gold outside, why aren't they in yet?" but my thoughts were distracted as someone took a seat beside me and it was no one else but Blue. Not long after the trio Yellow,Red,Gold and Crystal entered and they were the only ones left snd the speech began. "Hello students!" I heard someone shout and as I looked it was no surprise that Gramps were the one who were speaking. "My name is Samuel Oak but you may call me Proffesor. Oak I am the principal of this school and would like to thank you all for attending. You see here in Pokespe High we train Pokemon tainers,breeders and coordinators to be the best they can be. But that's not all your going to learn here in school! There's also music class,literature class,language class which all of you are attending,P.E.,Home Economics,Baking class,sewing class,Math,Science, and more! We would like to thank you all for attending and we hope you enjoy it here! Now if you please go to Proffesor. Juniper you may get and make your schedules for the whole school year. Today you will have the day off and you may explore school grounds to get ready for tomorrow also don't forget to submit your schedule to any of the staff and we shall keep it in check thank you."

After that speech everyone went to a brunette with hair that looked like ice-cream, we took our schedules and went out of the school building.

**Normal POV Time: 8:10 A.M.**

"Hey guys, I saw a huge cherry blossom tree a while ago at the basket ball place why don't we make our schedules there?" Emilly asked her friends or to be more precise her family. "I think that would be a wonderfull idea." Yellow replied and they all nod their heads as a response. As they all sat down at the tree a bright light appearead and everyone had to close their eyes or they might just go blind.

* * *

What happened to them? Follow to find out! Don't worry about them they'll be fine! Also I decided that there will be a cross over but it won't happen any time soon : ) please leave a review!


	4. The boy with violet eyes and white hair

I'm writing this chapter because there's a brown out today from 6 A.M. to 6 P.M. but I was gonna update today anyways so hope you guys enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

**Crytal's POV Time: 8:10**

I covered my eyes with my arms as the flash of light was slowly disappearing and in it's place was an….. eevee? I just remembered that Senior Emilly's first pokemon was an eevee so the flash of light must have been the poke ball. My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard Emilly say "Jewel! How did you get out? Are you sure your allowed to stay here in school?" I wondered.

"Hmmm why don't you go ask the staff if there's a rule that allows pokemon to be here?" I asked her. "Hmmm maybe your right, be right back! Start without me." I heard her say as I saw her run back inside school. "Well that leaves that, let's start!" I heard someone say and as I turned to look around it was Blue and she was already sitting beneath the tree.

**Emilly's POV Time: 8:11**

"J-Jewel! Slow down! If you make a sharp turn I probably won't make it!" I shouted to my companion and she just replied with "Eevee eevee eeveee!" which probably meant "Come on! I know you can do better than this!" that was true I thought. "But not when the floor is slippery! A-he-!" I wasn't able to finish as she used a sharp turn and I wasn't able to react quickly, just when I thought my face would collide with the wall a boy walked towards my direction and we both fell down.

"S-Sorry!" I said a bit flushed by my position I was on top of him and if I could look closer I could see a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Get off me." I heard him mumble. "Huh?" I said "I said get off me." He replied again but this time he shook me off. "Itai!" I said. "Ano.. thanks for saving my fall." I said sheepishly as I laughed nervously. But the only reply I got was a "Whatever." And he strolled off.

When I looked to my side there Jewel was as I immediately scolded her, "Jewel! See what happened? I'm not exactly a pokemon you know!" I said as she replied with "Eevee eeveee eevee eevee" which meant "Yeah, I know but atleast you bumped into a cute and hot guy." She told me making me sigh. "Whatever, let's go!" I said as I dusted myself off and headed for the principal's office.

As I knocked on the door my thoughts drifted to the boy I bumped to, he had messy white hair and he also had violet eyes like me, but vanished as soon as the door opened. I quickly hid Jewel from Proffessor. Oak's line of vision and asked "Um… Proffesor. Oak? Can I ask you something?" I said and he said "Sure go ahead!" cheerily. "Do you allow pokemon in campus grounds?" I asked. "As long as it it's big enough and won't cause trouble I guess that's fine!" he said and I was instantly relieved.

"Jewel! You can come out now!" I said and just as I sayed she jumped to my shoulder and then to my head making Proff. Oak laugh. "I'm going to alert everyone of this new rule now you may go." He said kindly and I took my leave. As I was walking back to the tree I heard his announcement and smiled.

**Blue's POV Time: 8:15**

"Hey guys! Emilly must have asked him already!" I said. "I choose you! Ditty!" and just as I said a blob of purple came into view. I saw Gold release Aibo,Silver released his sneasel,Crystal released her smoochum,Yellow and Red released Pika and chuchu. Just as we released our pokemon I saw Emilly come to my vision of sight and waved to her. "Emilly! Over here!" I shouted but I was preety sure that it was impossible for her to hear. Why I did that? I'm not sure myself! But what surprised me was that she actually did hear me.

Once she got here she asked us "So, what did you guys pick?" and I answered for them. "I'll tell you but you have to tell me why you were able to hear me when you were so far away?" but all she said was "….." it interested me. But I laughed it off to hide any suspicion, "anyways Yellow got medical class for 1st period nagged her to have music class with me for 2nd pokemon healthcare 3rd free time 4th pokemon evolutions 5th and language class for 6th am I right Yellow?" I asked her as she meekly nodded.

**And it went on and on about schedules, here's the list:**

**Yellow**

1st medical class

2nd music class

3rd home economics class

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Gold**

1st breeding class

2nd pokemon evolution class

3rd trainers class

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Silver**

1st pokemon evolution class

2nd trainer class

3rd history class

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Crystal**

1st Math

2nd music class

3rd home economics class

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Red**

1st trainer class

2nd Pokemon Evolution class

3rd Math

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Green**

1st Math

2nd Science

3rd History

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Blue**

1st pokemon evolution class

2nd music class

3rd home economics

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Emilly**

1st Mythology class

2nd music class

3rd home economics

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Platina**

1st Mythology

2nd History

3rd Science

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Pearl**

1st History

2nd trainer class

3rd Math

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Diamond**

1st home economics class

2nd Math

3rd trainer class

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Ruby**

1st sewing class

2nd coordinator class

3rd pokemon evolution class

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Sapphire**

1st trainer class

2nd music class

3rd home economics

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Emerald**

1st Pokemon evolution class

2nd History

3rd Science

4th free time

5th P.E.

6th language class

**Now back to Blue!**

"So did anything interesting happen when you were going to the principal's office?" I asked Emilly. "Well… the floor was slippery and Jewel made a sharp turn so…." "So?" I aske. "I bumped into someone." I heard her say. "Boy or girl?!" I asked excited. "Whoah! Calm down! Don't get your hopes up! Also he's a boy with messy white hair and violet eyes like me, happy?" she said. "Oooh! I'm more than happy!" I thought but said "Yes happy! When are you guys getting together?" "Blue! Calm down! I don't even know him! Anyway let's submit our paper now and return here, sound good?" I heard her ask everyone and we nodded and went off.

As we went to the principal's office again it was suggested by Emilly and that was the easiest staff we could get to, we layed down our schedules and walked back to the tree. We also got a bit of information like home economics is for cooking and in music class you can learn to use any instrument you want or practice your vocals, and free time was like lunch time it lasts for a good hour and you can go outside of campus but you have to come back to school in time for your next class.

It wasn't that hard to tell really that Me and Silver were on the look out for messy white hair and violet eyes. It was by now free time and we decided to get out of campus for the hour and go find something to eat. The mcpsyducks at the mall is too far away so we picked KFC instead. After we ate we went back to school and explored the campus grounds for the rest of the day until 5 but we were informed that on Friday we could leave at 3 if we finished everything we needed to do by then, if not then it was homework but it only works on us as the principal knows about our get together.

At 5 we all decided to go back home and rest form walking around all day, I'm the on who's going to make dinner for tonight but not as good at cooking like Dia and Emy. Emy went to take a bath while Silver hanged around a bit and went upstairs to take a bath too.

I was chopping beef when Emilly started going down and opened the TV to watch to her daily anime, I wished I could watch it too so I hurried chopping,put them into the pot and wait for it to cook. "What anime is showing today?" I asked.

"SAO" she replied "SAO?" I asked confused and she giggled then said "Stands for Sword Art Online! I've heard about it and it just started today it looks interesting." She said and she wasn't lying when she said it was only starting today because the episode we were watching was number 1. I took the advantage of the situation and asked her questions.

"So… what did he look like?"

"Blue, I thought we talked about this already."  
"But I wanna know!"

"I already told you what he looks like Blue you know it."  
"Is there a chance of my lil sis getting a boyfriend soon?"

"No."

""Why not? From how you described him he seems hot and cute at the same time!"

"Blue. I said no the end."

"There's something bothering you isn't it?"  
"You are."

"Don't be a spoil sport! Come on!"

"Blue, I am not going on a boyfriend hunt. Alright? I'll find love when the time is right."  
"Aww!" I pouted and from her tone was an end-of-story-now-stop-bothering-me tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked again but only received a death glare which shut me up.

I was going to ask her another question until…

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

* * *

R&R please! Hope this chap was good! ;)


	5. The Spell

Hey! Sorry I didn't update any sooner! But the resort I'm staying in only has wi-fi in one area so there's no wi-fi at the room so I thought 'Hey! Why not?' So here I am! Enjoy!

* * *

**Emilly's POV**

After she asked me questions I heard a beeping sound, but the weird thing was that it sounded louder than usual making me cringe. Before I could ask Blue if it was just me I heard her exclaim "Shit! The soup!" as I watched her run to the kitchen while I snickered, Blue seemingly heard it and said "Shut up!" while I laughed some more.

After a while Silver finally came down and asked what happened. I explained what happened while he just laughed silently but I could still hear his silent laugh. Minutes later Blue called us in to eat and we all ate the soup she made and continued our normal doings.

I started studying the unknowns a bit better using my sky blue laptop and after a few more hours I was able to read a page by then. As I started reading I thought of a plan and smirked at my great idea. I started getting my things ready for school tomorrow and decided to sleep.

* * *

The Page that Emilly read: Page 3

Opposites

If you wish to see your other self, or to see another world's you then follow the insturctions and say these words.

Spell

Open the gates to the world opposite of yours,

And you shall see the opposite of _you_.

Wether the personality or looks are the same,

Bear in mind that it is still _you._

Open! The portal to the other side!

Opposites!

(A/N Holy Shit yes, I know the spell is retarded T_T but it's not easy you know!)

* * *

**Blue's POV**

That was weird when the smoke alarm sounded I saw Emy cringe, how come? Sure, it was loud but judging from her looks for her it seemed louder. "Hmm… Interesting.." I thought but then I heard the beeping again making me snap out of my thoughts and shout "Shit! The soup!" and as I ran frantically to the kitchen I heard her snicker making me shout "Shut up!"

Hours later though I saw Emy smirk evilly, somethings up and I saw that Silver noticed it too. But before both of us could ask she ran upstairs and went to bed. I sighed but decided to prepare my bag instead and go to bed.

**Time: 6:24 A.M.**

"Aaah!" I shouted again and as I opened my eyes all I saw were violet orbs staring into my blue orbs as the person on top of me got off me as she said "Hurry up! It's 6:24! Get ready for school!" and ran out of my room. I understood that Emilly was an early bird but did she really have to wake me up like that? I asked myself as I got up, went to the bathroom and prepared the shower.

Once the shower was warm I stripped of my clothes and went in. While I was taking my shower I could smell hotdogs and decided it was time to get out. I left the bathroom shortly after, dressed in my school uniform, went downstairs for breakfast and we went off for school. The weird thing I noticed was that Emy could eat more than she usually would and there was a slight breeze but the windows were all closed. I decided to ignore this, for now.

Once we reached the school we heard the bell ring and I saw her shudder again, "Interesting..." I said to myself and went to my first class.

* * *

Uhuhuhu…. Yes I know this was shorter than my usual chapters, Sorry! But this is all I could muster up now :P I hope you'll be patient with me! :D


End file.
